


Insomnia

by Chrononautical



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/pseuds/Chrononautical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max doesn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Sometimes Max thinks the worst torture Manticore ever hit her with was the sleep thing. If she is very, very lucky she gets an hour in on a good night, but really she doesn't sleep. She doesn't sleep and she bums around Seattle on her motorcycle. She doesn't sleep and she reads instead. She doesn't sleep and she takes a bath. She doesn't sleep and she doesn't sleep and she doesn't sleep.

No roommate since the escape has ever really understood it. No one except Cindy. When she blinks in the middle of the night and sees Max, she doesn't even front. 

"Girl you are such a freak. You gonna watch somebody sleep they better have already invited you to bed." 

Max doesn't know how to apologize or explain, but it turns out she doesn't need to. Original Cindy lifts one corner of her blanket in an invitation. 

"I done lost my fancy stationary," she grumbles sleepily, "consider this an open offer, though." 

So Max kicks off her shoes and slips under the rough edge of the warm blanket. Cindy settles a comfortable arm across her waist and soft curls tickle Max's nose. Her breathing evens out immediately. 

Max doesn't sleep. She can't sleep. Manticore took that away from her before she was even born. But Max needs to rest. It turns out, she can.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Angel fic I wrote a long time ago. Probably cross-posted, but I forget where.


End file.
